The first time
by Minoush
Summary: Brennan oneshot. Réflexions sur sa relation avec Booth, depuis la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés.


**The first time**

_Brennan one-shot – Drama/Angst_

La première fois qu'elle avait travaillé avec lui, elle l'avait trouvé arrogant, condescendant, insidieux et sans le moindre charme. Il lui avait sans aucun préalable qu'il n'aimait pas les scientifiques qu'il trouvait complètement ringards et associables. Pour en rajouter une couche, il avait bien précisé que c'était lui qui menait le jeu et qu'elle n'avait le droit d'interférer ou de prendre des décisions en aucune manière. Dix jours. Elle l'avait supporté durant 240 heures, soit 14 400 minutes correspondant à 864 000 secondes. Elle avait vraiment cru devenir folle tant il l'avait exaspéré sur tous les points, que ce soit dans sa manière de se comporter avec elle ou dans ses remarques désobligeantes et incessantes sur son travail de scientifique. Ils avaient coupé court à leur relation professionnelle sans la moindre poignée de main, ni même un au revoir. Juste le claquement d'une porte précédé d'un déballage complet de tout ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez lui – et cela lui avait fait un bien fou.

Dès qu'il avait franchi la porte de cet aéroport un mois plus tard, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait mérité pour qu'une chose pareille survienne. Il était là, à agiter sa carte d'agent spécial du FBI devant l'homme de la sécurité avec un sourire si arrogant et à révéler son nom et son statut, comme s'il avait une influence considérable sur tout le personnel de l'aéroport. Elle se souvenait également qu'il prononcé son surnom 'Bones' devant les types de la sécurité pour qui elle était une sociopathe ; chose qui l'avait profondément agacée sur l'instant et pendant une très longue période ensuite. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté encore une fois de l'aider sur une affaire était d'avoir une entière marge de manoeuvre. Unique condition, unique coopération. Et il avait accepté, à sa plus grande surprise.

Des centaines de fois elle avait eu une terrible envie de lui coller sa main dans la figure, juste pour qu'il cesse de l'appeler 'Bones' et de la railler à longueur de journée sur son soit-disant manque de culture télévisée, cinématographique contemporaine ou même sportive. A croire qu'il pensait qu'elle avait le temps – et l'envie – de se vautrer devant le grand et le petit écran, dont elle refusait obstinément l'achat, pendant des heures. Et elle était certaine que si un jour elle avait l'audace de lui poser une colle en matière d'Histoire ou d'Art, il réagirait au quart de tour en prétextant qu'il n'avait presque jamais l'occasion de mettre un pied dans un musée.

Pourtant, à maintes occasions, il lui avait montré qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui dans les situations les plus dures, les plus violentes. Combien de fois avait-il risqué sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne ou celle des autres ? Sans lui, elle était consciente qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde mais en pleine décomposition parmi les allées et venues d'insectes foisonnants. Une ironie la plus totale : Temperance Brennan, la célèbre anthropologue du Jeffersonian Institut et écrivain à ses heures perdues, réduite à l'état de squelette à l'instar de ses spécimens de laboratoire.

Ceci d'autant plus qu'il n'avait cessé de grandir dans son estime, passant du stade du collaborateur insupportable à celui d'un partenaire authentique et un ami incontestable. Voir même plus, beaucoup plus. Cela faisait maintenant deux années qu'il avait poussé la porte de ce bureau à l'aéroport de Washington, période durant laquelle une foule de choses s'étaient produites – bonnes et mauvaises à la fois.

Aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait dans une phase qu'elle n'appréciait guère : celle de l'incertitude. Elle n'était plus du tout certaine du côté amical de leur relation. Non pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait plus, mais au contraire, elle sentait que quelque chose avait évolué entre eux. Son corps ne réagissait plus de la même manière lorsqu'il posait – même innocemment – une main dans son dos ou sur son épaule. Or elle connaissait ce type de réaction, elle discernait parfaitement le trouble qui s'installait en elle presque à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, qu'il s'approchait un peu très près d'elle. Angela s'en était vite aperçue et n'avait pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Depuis un long moment, ses doigts ne cessaient de parcourir la surface du verre à champagne, le faisant tourner dans tous les sens, tandis que son esprit passait d'une idée à l'autre, occultant tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Aucun mouvement, aucun son – pas même le volume considérable de la musique – ne venait la perturber dans ses réflexions, la laissant seule avec ses doutes et ses interrogations.

Elle revint pourtant à la réalité lorsqu'elle découvrit un autre verre de champagne, tendu à la hauteur de ses yeux. Son regard se posa sur la main qui tenait l'objet, effleura la forme du poignet, remonta le long du bras jusqu'à l'épaule puis continua son ascension pour s'arrêter sur un visage familier. Elle étira les lèvres qui formèrent magnifique un sourire et accepta volontiers la coupe emplie d'alcool, laissant Booth s'assoir à ses côtés.

Un frisson imperceptible parcourut son échine dorsale, ne faisant que confirmer ce qu'elle supposait : un changement se produisait dans leur relation, et elle ne comptait pas y faire obstacle.

Parce qu'elle ne désirait plus fuir.


End file.
